


Party

by BubbleGumLizard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to tell Sherlock his true feelings at a party.  Unfortunately, Sherlock had other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for the unexplained absence, I've been trying to get back into the swing of life after spending two months doing nothing but writing. I'm going to try to be better from now on, and post something every Friday or Saturday. Wish me luck!
> 
> Here's a weird little ficlet I wrote to help get back into the swing of things.

John walked into the party, smiling and waving at people he knew. He knew most of the people in the room, so it took a bit of time to make his way into the kitchen of the house, where he thought he might find the boy he wanted to see. As he made his way through, greeting people and scanning the crowd for his friend, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering if he were doing the right thing. He wasn’t sure if his plans for the night might ruin the greatest friendship he had ever had, but he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Tonight, John Watson declared his love for his best friend, Sherlock Holmes. They had been friends for just a few months, since Sherlock had begun tutoring John in chemistry, his weakest subject. The past few months had been unbelievable, however, the two young men discovering a connection that had no idea was possible. Soon, they were doing everything together, spending every possible moment with each other.

But it wasn’t enough. John loved Sherlock in a way that was definitely more than friendly and he needed to tell Sherlock. He wanted to fall asleep wrapped in Sherlock’s arms and wake up with him the next morning, giggling as they both tried to hide their morning breath. He wanted to kiss him gently when he said something particularly _Sherlock_ and stroke his hair when he was stressed out about a case.

Not finding Sherlock anywhere on the first floor of the house, John went upstairs to his bedroom. The party was at his house, which was why Sherlock had agreed to come to it. John had told him that he could always escape upstairs if the party was too overwhelming, which seemed likely. Sherlock had never gone to a party before, but John had begged him to attend just this one party that his housemates were throwing.

John smiled as he entered his room and saw Sherlock sitting on the bed, looking uncomfortable. John sat down next to him without saying a word and sighed contentedly. He liked just being in Sherlock’s presence.

“It’s so crowded out there,” Sherlock said.

John frowned. There was something off about Sherlock’s speech. He leaned over Sherlock and picked up a disposable cup that was on his bedside table, taking a drink.

“Sherlock, have you been drinking this?” John asked, setting the cup back down. It was ostensibly a mixed drink, but John was sure that the ratio of cranberry juice to vodka was a bit different than what someone might serve in a pub.

Sherlock nodded. “Your sister gave it to me. Harry. You didn’t tell me she’d be here.” He swayed slightly, smiling faintly. “You have a lot of friends, John. Everyone was asking where you were. I didn’t know, which made me sad, so Harry gave me a drink. To calm down, she said. I didn’t like the taste of it, but I wanted all of your friends to like me.”

John made a mental note to punch Harry in the morning and shook his head. He had never seen Sherlock drunk before, it was very strange. Harry had been right about something, he was calmer.

Without warning, Sherlock lunged at John, throwing his arms around John’s neck and kissing him. Before he knew what he was doing, John responded, moaning as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s lean form. The kiss was forceful and insistent, like Sherlock’s personality.

When he came back to himself, John pulled backwards, stopping the kiss. He held Sherlock at arm’s length, internally screaming at himself for stopping something that he had wanted for months. It wouldn’t have been right to allow it to continue with Sherlock so drunk, though, so he forced himself to stay strong.

Sherlock stared at John, his eyes wide. “I’m so sorry,” he croaked in a small voice. “I’ve ruined everything!” He put his head in his hands and muttered to himself.

“Sherlock, Sherlock,” John said, trying to turn Sherlock to look at him. “Sherlock, look at me!” he said in a firm, commanding voice and Sherlock turned, tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, John.”

“Sherlock, how long have you wanted that?” John asked gently, trying not to get his hopes up that this was anything other than a drunken mistake.

“Forever,” Sherlock said sadly.

John smiled. “Good.” He stood and laid Sherlock down on the bed, pulling his shoes off and dropping them on the floor. He pulled the blanket over Sherlock, tucking it securely around him. “You go to sleep. I’m going to be right here at my desk and we can talk in the morning.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but John just shushed him and rubbed his arm gently. Before long, Sherlock’s breathing was deep and even and John sat at his desk, pulling out some schoolwork. He watched his friend fondly for a moment before starting his work.

There was going to be plenty of time to discuss things in the morning and he wasn’t even nervous now that he knew how Sherlock was going to respond.


End file.
